The Truth About Hermione
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: Hermione was adopted, she has a brother, she is wondering who her parents are...oh and her third year deals with helping an escaped prisioner of Azkaban. How lovely. Rating may change. NOT Harry/Hermione! DISCONTINUED AND ADOPTED BY KEMINO SAIJIN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I have wished it on many shooting stars. Please review, I really don't care what you write in it. I also thank my daddy for giving me this idea, I've been having trouble with coming up with stories lately. Also, hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and spent it with loved ones, family, and friends ^_^

Anybody get stuck under a mistletoe?

* * *

_"You're family has been a thorn in my side long enough!" a harsh voice spoke. "AVADA KADEVRA!"_

Hermione Granger was eating an early breakfast in her small home in England. Her father, a vey fine dentist as well as her mother, was avoiding his daughter's gaze. Jane Granger, along with her husband Robert, just ate in silence as their daughter tried to figure out the reason for their unusual behaviour.

"Okay, what is going on?" Hermione said, setting her spoon back into her cereal bowl. "You two have been acting strange since we recieved the owl yesterday afternoon. What was in the letter?"

"Oh, have you packed all of your things dear?" Jane said, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Mom!"

"Uh, I...Oh would you look at that, I just remembered about the laundry," Jane said in a hurry.

"Mom, I finished the laundry yesterday, around the time that the letter arrived. Remember?" Hermione said, shooting her parents a suspicious glance. "I am not leaving for the train until you tell me why you are acting like this."

Jane looked uncomfortable under her daughter's watchful eyes. She turned to find her husband just as uncomfortable as she. Clearing her throat she looked to meet the brown eyes of Hermione.

"Hermione, haven't you always wondered why you are the only one in the whole Granger and River family?"

"I am known as a muggle-born. It is not unusual, but yes, I do wonder why. Why do you ask?" Hermione said.

"Because you weren't born in this family," Robert said. "You're mother, ever since she was in her twenties, wasn't able to conceive a child."

"Then I am a miracle child?" Hermione questioned confused.

"No, Hermione, sweet heart," Jane said, tearing up. "We adopted you when you were only two years old."

The kitchen was once again filled with silence. Hermione's eyes were wide and unbelieving to what she had just heard.

"I'm adopted?" Hermione managed to say with out her voice cracking.

"Yes," Robert said. "If you wish to know more, you should ask your Headmaster, he knows more than we do."

Robert stood up and began taking his, his wife's, and Hermione's dishes to the sink.

"I'll go put the stuff in the car."

And he left, bringing Hermione's suitcases with him.

"I'm going to grab my purse. I will see you in the car."

And Jane Granger hurriedly escaped into the hall, grabbed her purse, and headed outside to the car. Tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes.

As Hermione gathered her thoughts she still couldn't believe she was adopted. Sure, she looked like no one in her family. And while her parents had brown hair, she had more of a reddish brown colored hair. And while her mother's eyes were blue, her father's eyes green, and her's being brown. Slowly, she got up, put on her coat and exited the house as well. Without saying anything, she went into the back seat and looked out the window.

Robert and Jane, as well as Hermione, rode in silence. When they arrived to the train station, Hermione grabbed a luggage cart and helped her parents load her stuff onto it. Just before she went to go onto Platform 9 and 3/4 she surprised them both by giving htem a hug.

"No matter what, I still think of you both as my parents. I may, however, need more time to think this over."

"We understand dear," Jane said, happy that Hermione hadn't turn to hate them.

"I'm guessing you want to know who you're parents were," Robert said.

"If you know," Hermione said quietly, she had about ten minutes until the train left.

"Let's just say this, since we aren't allowed to tell you," Jane said. "You've already met your brother."

"Hurry, before the train leaves," Robert said.

"Bye."

Robert and Jane watched as Hermione disappeared trhough the barrier and onto the other side.

"Albus will have been notified of her knowing," Robert said, then he turned to his wife. "At least she found out from us and not from someone else this year."

"I guess," Jane said, her tears staining her cheeks.

On the other side of the barrier, Hermione hurriedly put her luggage onto the train, with the help of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. With the events from this morning mixing up her thoughts, Hermione forgot all about the weird dream she had. But before she went onto the train, she gave one last glance at the barrier.

"Hermione? The train is baout to leave," Harry said.

"Coming."

With one last look she climbed in and followed the dark haired boy into their compartment. She was ready to start her third year at Hogwarts, but first, she needed to speak with Dumbledore, maybe he would be able to answer her many questions. Looking at her friends, Hermione's gaze lingered on Harry, why does she feel as if he holds the answers to her questions? Clearing her brain of the thoughts she watched disgusted as Ron began to devour the chocolate frogs.

"Ronald, stop eating like a pig!" Yes, no matter what comes her way, she will remain as Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I have wished it on many shooting stars. Please review, I really don't care what you write in it. I also thank my daddy for giving me this idea, I've been having trouble with coming up with stories lately.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was going on its merry way to Hogwarts when it gave a sickening lurch. Those in the train felt a chill run through their very being. A chill that promised something horrible.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron yelled as he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Ronald, watch your language!" Hermione yelled, even in situations like these she manages to scold him.

Suddenly, the door that closed their compartment was being opened. The first thing any of them saw, however, was thin, skelteon, and grey looking fingers. And as the compartment door slid all the way opened everyone, besides the sleeping man in the corner, flinched at the sight of the hideous looking creature that gave off the bone chilling feeling. And then Harry fainted, Ron froze, and Hermione felt weak.

"Expecto Protronum!"

A silvery white light formed into a wolf and charged at the creature which fled. Hermione turned to see the sleeping man, now awake, with his wand pointed in the direction that the creature once was at.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"No problem."

Then she hurried to Harry's side in which he began to wake up from his faint. Once the dark haired boy was back in his seat, the man, Remus Lupin, handed him some chocolate.

"Eat this, it will help," Remus said.

"Thank you," Harry took a bite of the chocolate.

"Yes, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the conductor."

But before the man could leave, Hermione spoke up, "Um, Mr. Lupin, what was that thing exactly?"

"A dementor. Nasty things to deal with, now, make sure he eats all of that chocolate. It will replenish his energy." and he was gone.

"A dementor?" Harry questioned, still eating the chocolate.

"I read about them," Hermione said. "They are these creatures that feed off the happiness of a being. They are the guards of Azkaban, the Wizarding prison. I have no idea why they are here though, unless that one was by itself. but I highly doubt that."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, dementors are normally with one another or more." Hermione looked out the window. "We better get ready, we're almost at Hogwarts."

After the sorting of the first years, Dumbledore began making his usual back to school speech. In the meanwhile, Draco decided to get a laugh from taunting Harry.

"Hey Potter, is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you fainted?"

Harry turned back to his food while Draco and his fellow Slytherin laughed. Ron was too busy eating to notice the teasing of his best friend, but Hermione was getting irritated.

"Hey Potter," Draco called for Harry's attention once again. harry turned to see Draco pretending to faint.

"Hey Draco, I think you're shampoos malfunctioning," Hermione said, catching Neville's, Ron's, Harry's, the Weasley twin's, and Draco's attention.

"And why would you think that Granger?' sneered Draco. "My hair is perfectly fine."

"Oh, then I didn't know that you got your hair dyed," Hermione shrugged, but before she turned back to her food she added in another comment. "By the way, green really is your color."

Draco took the mirror that Pansy Parkinson handed to him on sight of Draco's hair. When Draco saw that his 'beautiful' blonde hair was indeed green, he turned back ot Hermione and hissed a warning.

"I'd watch what you do Granger, no need for the Weasels to fret over a missing mudblood, do we?" spat the blonde haired Slytherin prince.

Tears prickled hotly in Hermione's eyes, which was noticed by the Weasley twins and Ginny.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but you've used that on me too many times last year, I believe it has gotten a bit old." And Hermione went back to eating her dinner. Thankfully, no one else heard their conversation.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, while everyone else was asleep, Hermione sat on the love seat staring into the burning flames which kept her warm. Sighing, she pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes, singing softly a tune that she vaguely remembered from when she was a baby. But as she sang the next verse became a bit more clear to anyone who might have heard.

"Hush my little darling,

Don't you worry you're pretty little head.

Hush my little angel,

Worry not for you,

Can't you see that you will be,

A wonderful child it's true.

La, la, la, la. la

Hush and please don't cry.

La, la, la, la

Baby this is your lullaby.

Hush my little darling,

Don't you worry no more.

Hush my little angel,

Hush and sleep away.

Don't you worry for another day."

Opening her eyes, Hermione didn't notice the change that her eyes had, for they were like a blackish grey with a hazel ring surrounding them. Sighing, her eyes changed back to brown, again without her knowing.

"Why must I be the one to be adopted? Who are my parents and who, in Merlin's bloody name, is my brother?" Hermione asked to herself, not noticing three others in the room with her.

"You know Granger, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a very familiar voice said.

Hermione's eyes widened as she hurriedly turned around to find a grinning Fred and George along with their best mate, Lee Jordan.

"What are you three doing up?" she hissed at them, eyes narrowing, but she was not angry at them, mostly at herself.

Fred and George took the liberty to sit on either side of the angry brunette while Lee took to sitting on the table in front of them.

"So what's this I hear about you being adopted?" George said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about George. Besides, what were you three doing up?"

"How's you know I was George and not Fred?" George asked questioningly.

"Don't avoid the question and I'll tell you another time," Hermione snapped, she really didn't mean to be rude but she wanted alone time to think to herself.

"Easy there Granger," Fred said.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist," George finished.

Hermione glared at them before turning to Lee.

"Are you going to join them in taunting me or what?"

Lee held his hands up, "I'm just here for the show."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that your entertainment is now leaving and won't be back to entertain no more," Hermione said before trying to get past the boys.

She was pulled back down into her seat by the twins.

"No can do Granger. Either tell us what you meant by being adopted, or we will tell ickle Ronniekins that you fanc him a bit," Fred grinned.

"And that's where your plan will backfire, I don't like him."

"Oh, but that's when our plan is a success," George said.

"And how is that?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow. Then realization got to her. "Never mind. Besides, I rather fancy another Weasley, though I'm not telling either of you three. And as for me being adopted..." Hermione trailed off as she had a distant look in her eyes. "Let's just say that I have been believing to be someone that I really am not for eleven years."

This time, when she got up to leave, no one stopped her. For the sad look in her eyes made the Weasley twins and Lee shocked. For once, since they have known the intelligent little witch, she had admitted that she had been wrong about one thing for eleven years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I have wished it on many shooting stars. Please review, I really don't care what you write in it. I also thank my daddy for giving me this idea.

* * *

The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione groaned quietly, her head aching terribly. Harry looked over at his friend with worry, when Hermione had come down for breakfast that morning he noticed the slightly redness from her eyes, indicating that she was crying. And for some unknown reason, he felt the need to protect her, like a brother would protect his younger sister/sibling. Shaking his head, Harry tuned out of his own thoughts and back to the class. They would be learning how to go against a boggart.

When it was Hermione's turn, Harry had to poke her in the side in order for her to not get questioning looks from anybody had she been caught off guard. Hermione stepped up to the boggart, her wand ready, and everyone watched in fascination and horror as a blurry figured man appeared. Along with the blurry image of a male were a couple and a little bundle off to the side. The couple was obviously trying to make a deal with the man, but he only threw his head back, in what appeared to be evil laughter.

The man pointed his wand at the couple and a green light came from it, killing the couple, he turned to the baby, but before anything could happen, the boggart changed into something different. This time it was a mirror image of Hermione herself. But this time a frown marred her features instead of a shocked look.

"Pathetic little mudblood," spat the boggart Hermione. "Can't remember why you fear that?"

Hermione only remained quiet, fear, shock, and confusement were the only things that she felt right then.

"Heh," the boggart Hermione sneered. "It was your fault anyways. Your fault that they are dead, your fault that the Potters are dead. You only stood by watching through the window!"

The boggart Hermione was now yelling at the real Hermione.

"You worhtless piece of useless..." the boggart stopped in midsentence. "Just remember, you are the cause for the Potters' death. The reason why Harry is living miserably with his pathetic excuse of an aunt, uncle, and cousin."

Then Professor Lupin jumped in front of Hermione and the boggart quickly changed into an orb.

"Ridikkulus!" and the cloudy orb was replaced with a deflating balloon. Once it landed in the cabinet, Remus locked the door and turned to the class. "Alright, that's it for today. Now hurry on to your next class, wouldn't want to be late. As for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, please come with me to see Professor Dumbledore."

As the two said students followed Remus Lupin out of the classroom to the Headmaster's office, Draco made a rude gesture and Hermione kicked his shin making him hop up and down in pain.

The three of them arrived at the gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's office and Remus spoke the password, "Dew Drops." and away they went.

* * *

"So Miss Granger's boggart did something unusual?" Dumbledore said, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes sir," Hermione answered. "I don't know why, but know I have the feeling that parts of my memory have been locked away or removed or something of the sort."

"Really?"

"Yes, and for some reason, a name keeps popping up in my head."

"A name?"

"Yes, the same one. Over and over again it keeps popping up randomely. Although it seems familiar to me, I don't know what its significance would be."

"And what is this name?" Dumbledore questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"Regulus Black."

Remus' eyes widened in shock, Harry looked confused, and Dumbledore was...grinning?

"Uh sir, why are you...grinning?" Hermione asked uncomfortably.

"Why my dear, I believe you will need to find that out on your own. But for now, if anything else out of the ordinary comes up, do not hesitate to come into my office or see Professor Lupin. Maybe then we can try to help you out, but for now this is your challenge. No hurry on to Transfiguration, Minerva will excuse your tardiness, oh and Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"Try to help Miss Granger in this challenge of hers, but you must not tell no one except for myself and Professor Lupin here. If anyone asks, just say that I wanted your opinion on something," Dumbledore winked and the two students soon found themselves outside of his office, next to the gargoyle.

"Odd," Hermione said.

"I think I agree with Fred and George on this one. I think hie's mental," Harry joked, bringing a smile to Hermione's face.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by and Hermione was getting irritated. Ron wouldn't stop bugging her and HArry for the real reason why they were called to Dumbledore's office. Finally, Hermione snapped.

"The real reason why Professor Dumbledore called Harry and I to his office was because I asked if Harry could teach me, sometime after everyone went to bed, how to fly a bloody broom!"

The Gryffindor Common Room went silent at Hermione's outburst. Ron shrunk back into his seat, afraid of the look Hermione gave him. Harry only smiled and continued on working on his History of Magic essay which Professor Bins had assigned the class and made it due the very next day.

"Really Ronald, quit being so nosy," and Hemione grabbed her things and stomped off to the girl's dormitory.

In her room, Hermione placed her books and stuff into her bag and sat on her bed. Laying back on it, she stared at the shadows on the ceiling. Unknown to her, everyone in the Common Room had left for the Great Hall due to an announcement Dumbledore had to make. Hermione, being in her dromitory, hadn't heard and was falling asleep. The past few weeks had made her stressed and irritated.

Finally, she had dozed off successfully. While she slept, the Fat Lady's portrait was attacked and the said attacker was no peering at the sleeping brunette who shifted slightly, causing her wand to fell off of the covers and underneath the bed. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a window opening.

Hemione sat up quickly and looked to find, oddly enough, the window to be cracked slightly. Getting up, she yawned into her hand and went to close the window, but before she could, someone grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth, and knocked her out.

Later, Ginny Weasley, Hermione's only room mate, would find the window open and Hermione missing. Leading to notifying Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors in the Common Room, which led to notifying the staff and leading to the whole school knowing that Hermione had disappeared.

In Dumbledore's office, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore himself, stood with Dumbledore smiling.

"I believe that things will begin to fall into place soon. Remus, contact the Michaels, soon we will need to have their help."


	4. Important Announcement and Apology

Dear readers, reviewers, and others,

_I am sorry to say that I can no longer continue this story._

_In the beginning I had very high hopes for it, but now I am down right...confused you could say._

_Confused because I had everything planned out for this tory, but then I couldn't write another chapter for it._

_You could say I had writer's block, but I know I don't, I just lost...interest in it._

_But I will have you know that my dearly good friend, Kemino Saijin. _

_She has different ideas as to what I may have had in the first place, but I must assure you, they are way better._

_So, so much better. Things will be changed, but all in all it will be a very good read._

Again, I am truly sorry.

Sincerely,

**Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley**, a.k.a **Tonks**.


	5. Announcement

**_Dear Readers and Reviewers,_**

**_My name is Pandora 'N Jinx and Miss EchoesWithin/DeeJay Reina/Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley has kindly given me her account, due to her schedule of being unable to keep this account for she is busy. I hope you do not mind that I will be not finishing her started stories, but will be keeping any of her published work on this account still. She allowed me to take credit for her work but I do not wish to take her hard works. If you have any questions or comments, do not hesitate to PM me or review on this. _**

**_Signed,_**

**_Pandora 'N Jinx_**


End file.
